The Bet
by frenchflotus
Summary: The Devil Wears Prada A pointless piece of fluff - Miranda Priestly / Andy Sachs - hint of femslash


**The Bet**

**Tittle: The Bet**

**Pairing: Miranda/Andy**

**Author's note: ****Here's my contribution for the Valentine's week challenge. Thanks to Cannonball for her help and to Firstlady1408 for her support. **

This stupid game had started with a harmless comment. Miranda had to attend a meeting in the Armani building and they were stood in the lobby waiting for the lift; Andy in front of the right one, Miranda in front of the left one.

As Miranda started to get impatient, Andy tried to soothe her:

- "I'm sure this one will be right there."

Miranda looked at her but stayed still in front of "her" lift.

Twenty seconds later, the doors in front of Andy slid open and Miranda rushed in.

- "Told you." Andy deadpanned "I should have bet."

Miranda cast her a quick glance but said nothing.

Two days later Miranda had called in the Art Department, in order to arrange the shoot for the next issue.

As Jocelyn entered the room bringing with her a rack of clothes, Miranda was checking and signing some papers Andy tended to her. Miranda looked at her over her glasses and said softly just loud enough for Andy to hear.

- "$10 say's she has forgotten something".

Andy looked at her bewildered; she hadn't really figured Miranda as the gambling type.

- "Deal" replied Andy chuckling softly.

Miranda rose from her chair. She was checking the clothes when she heard Jocelyn telling softly her assistant.

- "Hurry! Go get me the white satin Chanel blouse I left in the Closet."

Miranda's amused gaze met Andy's, she raised an eyebrow and mouthed without being noticed.

- "Told you".

This became a game between Miranda and her assistant. At every "interesting" opportunity, they exchanged an amused glance and one or the other made a bet.

Once, they were leaving the Elias-Clark building to go to James Holt's preview.

- "$10 Roy will be there waiting" said Andy checking her watch.

Another time, they were attending an editorial meeting. Miranda slid Andy a note _"$10 Greg will say "like" 10 times in less than 5 minutes." _Nigel was intrigued, he noticed that Miranda let Greg talk and finish his suggestion for once. He also noticed oddly, she was counting on her fingers.

Andy was having a great time playing this game with Miranda. She had always had a crush on Miranda, since the day she was hired. She was grateful to spend so much time with Miranda and glance at her as often as she could and this game had established an odd but nevertheless close relationship.

In the beginning, the bets were only referring to people or actions around, never themselves. But this night, on the car driving them to the Marc Jacobs' event, Andy felt a rush of audacity.

She looked at Miranda who was watching outside.

- "$50 you can slip in the words "_Fire Engine_" during your speech," Andy says smiling. Miranda turned her head toward Andy and pursed her lips thinking.

- "Hmm….Deal" she added with a smirk.

And of course, Miranda managed to talk about _"the wonderful tone red "fire-engine" of the magnificent James Holt's Dress." _Andy smiled when she heard the mention of the expression. She wouldn't be surprised if the red "fire engine" became _the_ colour of the next fashion season.

When they rode back in the Mercedes, they didn't exchange a word but Andy couldn't miss Miranda's satisfied face.

A few days later, Miranda stood in her office with Nigel commenting on the pictures of the photo shoot. Basically, explained Nigel, the main story involved a realistic scenario where the models are portraying women who were fighting in sexy designed leather clothes

They were arguing when Andy entered the office grabbing her a memo from Irv. Miranda lifted her head and stared intently at Andy but said nothing. She asked for Andy as soon as Nigel left.

- "$100 you won't wear tomorrow a leather skirt and fishnet tights". Andy looked at her oddly. It was the first time, Miranda had bet something personal with her. With regards to her job, she could have asked anything of Andy, but this was at the very least, unexpected. More than willing to please Miranda, she nodded and stated with a meaningful smile.

- "Deal."

The next morning, when Miranda enters her office, Andy wasn't there. Miranda threw her bag and her coat on Emily's desk, and asked for her coffee.

- "It will there in a minute." babbled Emily.

- "Why is MY office the only place in the whole wide world where I CAN'T have a coffee ready when I need it" started Miranda in an icy tone. Watching absent-mindedly through the window, she continued to lecture her first assistant about her uselessness and how it was hard to be surrounded by idiots.

Andy chooses this moment to enter the room, put the Starbucks cup discreetly on the desk and stand beside Emily.

As Miranda finished her speech, she turned her head and forgot to breathe for a second. Andy wore a pair of stylish fishnet tights and a leather dress whose creator had obviously designed way too short. Miranda was apparently pleased by the vision. She stays still for a second and articulate a soft "That's all", trying hard to suppress a satisfied smile.

Today Emily had the day off. It was Valentine Day and she had planned to spend the day with her boyfriend. Andy was alone when Miranda called her in asking her to confirm her meeting with Irv at 3pm. After the "leather request", Andy felt bold enough to ask something more private of Miranda.

- "$100 you won't ask Irv out for dinner tonight" told Andy, suddenly aware of the tactlessness of her question.

- "No", replied Miranda quickly without laying eyes on Andy who was taken aback by the suddenness of the answer.

- "Oh I'm sorry Miranda, I didn't meant to pry" said a blushing Andy. She felt confused, had she gone too far.

- "It's nothing, I've just planned to ask someone else out, that's all." She stated rather amused.

Andy couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the idea. She was about to leave Miranda's office when she heard

- "Oh Andrea, $100 you won't find out who is it before 7pm".

Andy really wasn't in the mood to reply to this and withdrew to the security of her desk.

She tried to focus on her work, decided to give up this stupid game and made a mental note to have a word with Miranda. She was typing a memo when she received an e-mail.

_-------_

_**Thursday 14**__**th**__** of February - 3.30 pm From: Miranda PriestlyTo: Andrea Sachs**_

_**Object: Big Deal**_

_Any ideas?_

_-------_

Miranda never gave up, she thought.

_-------_

_**3.40 pmFrom: Andrea SachsTo: Miranda Priestly**_

_**Subject: Prop. n°1**_

_James Holt?_

_-------_

_**3.41 pmFrom: Miranda PriestlyTo: Andrea Sachs**_

_**Subject: Re: Prop n°1**_

_Not my type. Already busy tonight_

_-------_

Andy tried to search for someone else, closer to Miranda's standards.

_-------_

_**3.52 pmFrom: Andrea Sachs To: Miranda Priestly**_

_**Subject: Prop n°2**_

_Michael Bloomberg?_

_-------_

_**3.53 pmFrom: Miranda PriestlyTo: Andrea Sachs**_

_**Subject: Charming!**_

_This guy has the charisma of a donut._

_-------_

Andy couldn't help but giggle at the reading of Miranda's comment. She tried to refocus on the schedule of the next trip to Miami. But her mind wandered about who could be the mysterious guest. Feeling bold, she tried a less conventional proposal.

_-------_

_**4.35 pm From: Andrea SachsTo: Miranda Priestly**_

_**Subject: Prop n°3**_

_Jacqueline Follet?_

_-------_

_**4.53 pmFrom: Miranda Priestly To: Andrea Sachs**_

_**Subject: I'd rather die**_

_Do you seriously imagine me making out with the love child of Cruella and Mister Bean?_

_-------_

Serena entered the office at the very moment Andy was reading Miranda's message. She couldn't help but burst into laughter.

_-------_

_**5.22 pmFrom: Andrea SachsTo: Miranda Priestly**_

_**Subject: Last suggestion**_

_Nigel?_

_-------_

_**5.23 pmFrom: Miranda PriestlyTo: Andrea Sachs**_

_**Subject: Nice try**_

_See proposition n°1_

_-------_

At 7pm, Miranda was leaving her office when she stood in front of Andy's desk wearing a prize-winning smile.

- "It looks like I owe you $100" says Andy grinning broadly.

- "Yes indeed" replied Miranda cracking a smirk "But you also won a dinner". "You ready?"


End file.
